Tomorrow Never Comes
by amycharys
Summary: Tell me what you think of this, it's kinda slow going to begin with, but with encouragement, it should become more racy.
1. Chapter 1

**Tomorrow Never Comes**

Hermione glanced over the table to where Ron was sat, struggling to complete his four-foot long essay for Professor Snape on the properties of all major plants used in all the potions they had studied over their years at Hogwart's. She smiled inwardly to herself. She always found Ron at his sexiest when he was trying to concentrate, the tip of his tongue pushed between his clamped together lips. It had been two years since they had gotton together, and Hermione had loved every minute of it. The only problem she found was that in all that time they had been with each other, they had never slept together. Hermione was always dreaming of it, how it would be the most special moment she had ever had, how it would be perfect, not matter how clumsy or painful, but for now that was all it was, a dream in a young girls mind.

Ron looked over the table from under his brow and glimpsed the girl he loved. She was daydreaming as usual, but she always looked so peaceful when she was, that he left her to dream. He thought back over the last two years, all the things they had endured together, but had always stayed together through. There was only one thing he hadn't been able to share Hermione, and tonight Ron resolved to do it. He would go the whole way with Hermione, he knew she wanted to, he had felt it many times before in the dampness of knickers as she sat on his lap after he had fingered her. He had been doubtful, he didn't want to hurt her, but tonight was the night and it would be as special and pain-free as he could manage.

Ron led Hermione to the Great Hall fro dinner that evening and proffered to her nearly every item of food on the table, but Hermione refused, only having one thought on her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomorrow Never Comes – Chapter Two**

Sat in the common room of Gryffindor Tower after dinner, Hermione kept stealing secretive glances over at Ron who was playing Wizard's Chess with Harry, and who looked to be winning. She felt the pull of her body to go over to him and drag him up the stairs to her prefect's bedroom, but pushed the feeling down as Seamus approached her.

"Ah, Hermione, you still digging Ron, then?" He asked her in his famous Irish accent that usually sent most girls weak at the knees.

"Yes, Seamus, you know perfectly well I am still 'digging Ron', and will be for some time." She replied as if Seamus hadn't said anything out of the ordinary to her.

"Aww, when will you be available? You know I could give you some good lovin', don't you?" He told her, indicating his crotch with a thrust.

"Seamus, will you stop it please? It would never work for us and you know it. We're just too different to understand each other. And besides, I've never forgotten about how you always used to tease me about being a bookworm. How has it changed? It hasn't, so what's to say that you won't start doing it again if we ever got together? Because I bet you would think you could get away with it if you were ever my boyfriend, which you would never be!" Hermione snapped back before turning on her heel and stalking up the staircase to her bedroom.

Ron, who had been watching the scene unfold over Harry's shoulder, while whooping his ass at Chess, walked over to Seamus.

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked. "Were you trying to hit on Hermione again?"

"What's it to you even if I was?" Seamus retorted.

She's my girlfriend and I'm sick of you stressing her out all the time. You know I intend to make her mine forever, and you know she would never go out with you anyway. You're not her type, as she has to tell you every week at least once a week. Can't you just leave her alone and find someone else to go for. I know for a fact that Lavender thinks you're hotter than one of the school's curries! And if you're really not bothered about her, god, I hate to say it, Ginny fancies the fuck out of you. But, just because she's old enough, doesn't mean that you can push her, because I swear, if I hear that you've hurt her, you'll have me to deal with." And with that Ron wandered off to find Hermione in her bedroom.

At eighteen, both were more than old enough and certainly mature enough to be trusted by the teachers to have rooms next door to each. Dumbledore and McGonagall had both come to the decision that because Ron and Hermione were the most inseparable and most trusted couple ever to form at Hogwarts, they should be able to be able to sleep together if they so wished to and, the way they were going, get married at Hogwarts. Dumbledore personally knew, after a chat with Ron, that Ron was planning on asking Hermione to marry him at Easter Break, only a week away and he also had a sneaking suspicion that Hermione would accept, her being the grown-up and more practical of the two.

As soon as Ron had disappeared up the staircase, Seamus made his way over to Ginny, who was sat with a couple of other sixth years.

"Hey, Gin, can I have word?"

Yeah, sure." Ginny answered, blushing as she stood and followed Seamus out of the common room and into one of the many stone, cold corridors around the old castle.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Ginny asked as the two of them came to a stop beside an old statue of some knight or other from the sixteenth Century.

"I've just been talking to you brother. And he seems to believe that, in his own words, you fancy the fuck out of me. I just wanted to know if it was true, because I think you really are quite cute and I was just wondering if you wanted to get together at some point. You don't have to answer me know, but if you could tell me before Easter break so I can decide whether I should go home or not." He explained as calmly as he could with his body in such close contact to Ginny. He just couldn't control his cock and was, for once, glad for the robes they had to wear, at least that hid his arousal reasonably well for now. He just knew he would have to go and have a shower and relieve himself after this.

"Seamus, God, I like you so much, Ron was right in what he told you, but he didn't have the RIGHT to tell you that I liked you. And anyway, you fancy Hermione, I've seen you every day trying to get her to ditch Ron and go out with you instead. I wouldn't go out with someone who had a thing for my best friend, because I would constantly think that you were looking at her instead of me and I would always be trying to outdo her in everything. I don't want to have to compare my to Hermione. I'm sorry Seamus, but I'm not sure I could trust you to stay away from Hermione and to have your mind on me all the time either. I'd be scared of, I don't know, wandering hands or something. God, you're always in my dreams, and I've dreamt of this moment for so long, but now it's happened, it's just brought me back down to Earth with a huge bang." Ginny went on, tears forming at the corners of her bright green eyes. By the time she had finished, she was leaning against the statue for support and shivering from the cold that was starting to fold in around the pair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tomorrow Never Comes – Chapter 3**

Seamus looked at Ginny with a look of utter astonishment on his face. He just couldn't believe how much philosophical and logical nonsensical wording had just come out of her mouth, and for so long. He understood what she was saying and why she was saying it, he did have a bit of a reputation for being a ladies man, both inside and outside of Gryffindor tower. But in truth, he knew she was right, he probably would end up looking at Hermione rather than Ginny. He didn't know why he was attracted to Hermione; he just knew that he was. He knew Ginny was more attractive than Hermione, with her shapely body, blazing red hair and piercing green eyes. But he knew he wanted Ginny more than anybody else, and there was evidence of that with him right there in his trousers.

"Ginny, I really do like you. More that anyone else in this school, and even more that Hermione, you have to believe me." And Ginny could see the truth in his hazel brown eyes; there was not a hint of doubt, or a cloud of a lie that crossed his face when he told her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, I really am, but I can't help the way I feel about you. I go home every summer, and there are so many girls, but none of them compare to you. None at all. Can I just show you this one thing, without you thinking that I'm being a complete pervert or anything? Please?"

Ginny nodded her agreement tentatively and Seamus took her hand, pulling her closer to him. He looked down and their eyes locked in gaze as Seamus pulled Ginny flush against his body. Ginny blushed as she felt his erection press against her body through their robes and dropped her gaze down and to the left to look at the stone flagging of the corridor floor. She was just about to move away to go back to the common room when she felt her chin being lifted and she found herself looking directly into Seamus' eyes, which were coming ever closer until they were just a blur and then his lips were on hers, just for a brief second, then they were gone again.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, I just had to let you know how much I liked you and what you do to me every time I'm near to you." Then he turned to walk away.

Ginny reached out and caught hold of Seamus' upper arm.

"Maybe we could give it a go. But if I notice that you are ogling Hermione, or any other girl, then that's it. I don't want to be led along like an idiot. And I'm not an object either. Neither am I a sex toy, I have standards. I have never slept with anyone, but I have a four month rule which I will never break for anyone." Ginny told him in a tone of voice that really did tell him that she meant business.

"To tell you the truth, Ginny, I have never slept with anyone, I've liked you for so long, since you first came to Hogwarts. I just couldn't give myself to anyone else. And then, when Ron and Hermione got it together and the fact that they've saved themselves for each other, but still not actually slept together. I want that, I want to be just like them, I want to find the right person and stay with them for as long as I can. I know we're young and I know that we may not stay together forever, but I feel a connection between us and even though we never really talk or ever really have talked, I feel so much for you. I want you to understand that I would never mess you around. I know I've been portrayed as a player, but I'm not, I'm honestly not." Seamus confessed.

Ginny, completely taken aback, and completely overwhelmed by what she had just been told, by what she had just heard, burst into tears and flung herself at Seamus. Her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist, and they just stood there, in that embrace, for what seemed like hours. Eventually Ginny pulled away, wiped her eyes and took hold of Seamus' hands.

"Come on." She told him. "We'll have to be getting back or people will start to talk and I would rather tell them myself than have rumours thrown at me in the corridors during breaks, lunches or between classes. I don't want to have to deny it because I would then be dissing you, but I want to be able to get used to it myself first. I'll tell Hermione, though, just so you know, because she is my best friend. And could you tell me if you've told anyone?"

"Yeah, sure, hunny." Seamus agreed.

"And who's going to tell Ron, do you want to do it together? Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I don't want you to tell him by yourself, Ron does have a bit of a temper on him. But if I told him by myself, he would more than likely pound me! Do you want to do it tonight?"

"That's probably best, him before anyone else." Ginny agreed.

And with the talking done and the decisions made, the couple shared one last sweet kiss and headed back to the Gryffindor common room hand in hand. As they entered the common room, they dropped hands and Ginny made her way up the staircase to Hermione's bedroom. On arriving, she knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Hermione, it's just me. Is Ron in here? I need to talk to him about something important!" Ginny called as she shut the door behind herself and walked through to the mini sitting room and sat down in one of the armchairs.

Hermione walked out of the bedroom door looking highly embarrassed with her hair messier than usual and with a crimson red blush right across her normally pale skinned features.

"Oh, my, God! Hermione! Were you and Ron? Were you two? I, how the hell do I ask this?" Ginny stumbled, exaggerating with wild hand gestures.

"Me and Ronald? We haven't been doing anything like that! The only thing we have been doing is our nightly work out. You know, push-ups, sit-ups, that kind of thing? Anyway, what did you want you brother for?" Hermione assured Ginny.

"There's something I really have to tell him before anyone else finds out. You can know, too, Hermione, but Ron really needs to find out about first, OK?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, sure, just a second. Ronald!" Hermione shouted through to the bedroom. "Your sister needs to talk to you! She says it's really important!"

Ron ambled through from the bedroom looking thoroughly exhausted and as if he would need to sleep for a year to over come this evenings work out.

"What do you want, Ginny? Hermione and me were only halfway through our work out, and now I've stopped, I don't think I'm ever going to get started again! I'm absolutely fucking shattered." He rubbed his hands over his face, wiping away the sweat from his forehead.

"I need you to come with me for a minute. Please? There's something I have to tell you before anyone else." Ginny told him, grabbing her elder brothers arm and dragging him out of the door. "You can have him back again in five minutes, ten at the very, very most." Ginny told her best friend with a wink.

Hermione just shrugged as her best friend and her boyfriend left the room and wandered off down the stairs towards the common room.

As soon as they got down into the common room, Ginny pulled Ron over to where Seamus was stood by the fireplace in the darkest corner of the common room. Ginny stood behind Seamus and took a hold of his hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

"What the hell?" Ron asked, looking dumbfounded.

"Ron, mate, me and Ginny, we're, well, to put it bluntly, we're an item now." Seamus answered him, backing as far back as he possibly could to avoid Ron's fists should he get violent.

"Oh, well, erm, good, good for you. I'm happy for you, I really am. But, I'm warning you, mate, you hurt my baby sister and I'll hurt you. And don't let me hear that you've been pushing her into anything either. She's still my baby sister and I don't want to hear that she got pregnant just because of you!" Ron told Seamus, emphasising the word 'baby', laying down the law that if Seamus did mess up Ginny, he would have Ron to answer to, and Ron would make sure that Seamus would never be able to have kids again!


End file.
